Operation Gay Bar
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: They're supposed to be watching a suspect while under cover. And if that takes them to a gay bar? then so be it. L/Light Oneshot


Operation Gay Bar

Operation Gay Bar

This was mortifying. I was dressed up in jeans and a pink shirt. I know that in today's day and age it's acceptable for a guy to wear pink but I still think it's a girl color. So any way, I'm sitting here, in a gay bar. Trying to act gay. With L.

You're confused. I know, I would be too, if I hadn't just lived it and actually knew what was happening. So I'll fill you in. I'd arrived at the headquarters early because there was a new suspect. One that we'd over looked before. A guest who had been staying at the other house the week the FBI guy had been murdered. After a lot of digging around we had managed to uncover where he did most of his business. It just so happened to be a gay bar.

At first my father and one of the men were going to go, pretending to be gay. But that wasn't really plausible; it was a hip bar where all the young guys hung out. They'd stick out like a sore thumb. I also didn't think they'd be able to act gay. I knew for a fact that my father wasn't the best actor.

Being the youngest I volunteered to go. I'd blend right in. I wouldn't need a 'partner' I could pretend I was looking for someone. That was quickly shot down. What if some guy came up and started flirting and I missed someone? Or even the fact that I would have to be gay.

The first guy who was considered a possibility was Matsuda; he was young enough and was on the team. Everyone had agreed when L stood up and announced that he would be going with me. Objections were brought up that he wanted to stay hidden but he waved them away, claiming this was the only way it would work. Of course they saw it his way.

The moment he entered we were aware of it. We had a booth in the farthest corner, so that it was dark and we could see easily but it was hard for others to see us. Also because of the way L sat. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves.

Throwing a sharp glance around the room 'Dr. Evil' quickly approached the back room. Giving it three sharp knocks he moved to the booth that was just to the left of there. As he waited his eyes scanned the room, scrutinizing each and every person.

We pretended to be drinking as his eyes fell on us. Making light conversation we were hyper aware of the accusing eyes that were analyzing our every move.

"Do you think he suspects us?" I whispered across, not wanting to be over heard. L seemed to think for a few seconds before shrugging. Just as he was going to reply the back door opened and the guy who walked in looked familiar to me. But I couldn't place him.

"That's Mojo," L said, answering my question before I could ask it. "He's the leader of the biggest gang in Japan. He 's the equivalent of the godfather in the mafia."

"Why…" I didn't finish my question because 'Dr. Evil' had gestured in our direction and now Mojo was looking.

"We're not cuddling and kissing like the other couples," L drawled casually. "They probably find that suspicious."

"You're right…but what do you expect us to do? I'm not gay! I wouldn't… I can't… I'm not sitting here making out with you!" I was getting flustered and felt the heat rising up my neck at the mere thought of it.

"Would you rather get caught by the most violent gang in the country?" he asked, cocking his head as if I was actually going to consider that an option.

"No! but…" I was cut off by one of the guys from a near by table approaching us.

"Hey! I'm Hameln. I noticed you from over there and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" This was all directed at L who had a small smirk playing across his lips. Frowning I scrutinized this stranger. He wasn't that good looking…so what if he was tall, dark and handsome? He was too stocky. And obviously very arrogant. Before I could think about it I was speaking.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking to!" Wow, I sounded really possessive there; even L looks a little surprised.

"Doesn't look like he's having much fun with you!" the guy retorted. "I'll show you a good time if you want."

And then I was acting. Leaning across I pressed my lips against L's. Immediately he took over, controlling the kiss. One of his hands snaked up and tangled in my hair. Finally, after what seemed like an hour we broke apart, panting.

"I don't need any help with that," L told him, once again smirking. With a jolt I realized his hand was still playing with my hair and I fought down a blush, trying to act indifferent. The guy, whose name I'd already forgotten, just shrugged and walked off. Throwing a glance over to the other table I saw that the suspicion of us had been slightly erased.

Embarrassed I went to slide away from L but he tightened his grip and scooted a little closer.

"We're doing well. Don't stop now," once again he was kissing me but this time it was slower, gentler. Pulling back, he leant and whispered into my ear. "They just exchanged something. They are definitely into business together we can get out of here."

Sliding out the booth I followed him closely, then nearly jumped a mile when he slid his hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Keeping up appearances," he smirked. I unsuccessfully tried to fight another blush as I obediently allowed myself to be led out by him. One things for sure, I'm glad he ended up my partner instead of that weird Matsuda guy…for one thing; L was a lot more handsome. Not that it really mattered…after all, I'm not really gay. Not really.


End file.
